Goddess Diaries
by Misty Waterflower666
Summary: The Greek goddesses decide to write a diary. There will be arguments, dreams and family involved. Better than it sounds.
1. Love

Sorry, it's quite short! I've had quite a bit of homework. Please, don't be too negative about it!

Disclaimer:I never own anything - apart from perhaps the plot. And in this case the song.

**Persephone**

**It was the first time I'd seen the light of the day in six months. I sighed mournfully as I parted from my husband, but a fresher, happier streak of me finally awoke from its slumber. My mother ran towards me - and threw her arms around me. **

**"I'm back," I smiled. It was hard. My mother loved me here. Hades loved me there. I couldn't truly devote myself to either of them, as the other would intervene. It probably would have been easier if I'd just of been married off to someone else. Perhaps Hermes - but then again, I wouldn't marry an idiot would I? And I do love Hades. But It's impossible to satisfy them both.**

**"Persephone, darling," my mother whispered. She cupped my face in her hands. "You're beautiful." Yikes. Not this again. Demeter's eyes always shone brightly when I arrived, and misted and darkened when I left. That night, as I locked the door to my bedroom, I sighed and slipped a picture out of my bag. My husband - and my uncle - stared up at me. I curled up, and drifted to sleep.**

**As I awoke the next morning, it was like nothing had happened since before Hades came. My love of nature was coming back. My skills of nature flowed through my fingers, and the land seemed to lighten, and grow. A few weeks later my mother walked up to me, smiling. **

**"Persephone, I've planned a family reunion."**

**"What?"**

**"Your father will be there, Uncle Poseidon, Auntie Amphitrite, me, you, even Hades." Her smiled faded, and her voice sounded poisonous. " And Hera. But she isn't part of your family. But your father insisted." **

**She began to walk away, then turned back round.**

**"Oh, and here's a new dress. Get into it, we're leaving soon."**

**The dress was beautiful. It was clean, silky white that faded to rose red at the bottom. A golden waistband was around the waist, and the whole thing was embellished with golden leaves. And I got to see Hades again! My heart rose as I danced around the meadow singing.**

_The plants have risen,_

_The spring has started,_

_The land is so beautiful_

_The world is scarred with,_

_The sins of mortals,_

_We will make it beauty again_

_The land is growing,_

_A new life's starting,_

_The nature is magnificent_

_The world is scarred with,_

_The sins of mortals,_

_We will make it beauty again_

_The world is scarred with,_

_The sins of mortals,_

_But we will make it beauty again_

**Please review!**


	2. The Choice

**Even though it was my family, I felt extremely nervous as I sat down to dinner in Olympus' dining room. Olympus had always puzzled me - and it was so beautiful. I sneaked into the seat beside Hades and smiled at my husband, a genuine smile. He smiled back and held my hand. **

**"Hello," he muttered. "I missed you." I saw the expression on his face, and it all became clear. Being God Of The Underworld, he was used to people yearning for their husbands or wives. He had always been unsympathetic, but I think he realized the meaning of love at that moment. **

**"Hello Hades," I said. "I missed you to. I'll be coming back in three months,"**

**His smile faded. "Three months," Hades' voice mourned. "Three months..."**

**"Three months," I repeated. "Three months..."**

**He slung his arm round me and joined the conversation reluctantly.**

**"And," Zeus was saying. "We'll need to sort out an arrangement with Persephone." My heart stiffened and I winced.**

**"What?" I gasped. I stood up from the table. "No Father, you can't!" My voice trembled uncontrollably. I held my head high and exclaimed the truth.**

**"I'm sorry, Father, but you can't just plan my life out for me. You've been a terrible father, and I'm not going to let you intervene and just ruin my life. I don't want to be like you. I'm loyal. I trust the people I love. You are unfaithful, and I don't want to be like that. You can say whatever you want, but it's too late. You've crumbled my life already - you've broken my mother's heart. And worst of all, you don't care."**

**There was an awkward silence. I took a deep breath an then said one last sentence.**

**"But you are right, I, and I mean I, has to make a choice."**

**There was an even awkwarder silence.**

* * *

Please R&R!


	3. Impossible

**The silence remained still and soft in the air for a few moments, before Hades stood up and gripped my hand.**

**"She's right," he nodded, turning face to face with his brother, my father.**

**For a minute, Zeus was silent. Then Hera stood up.**

**I'd always hated Hera - she'd taken my mothers place. Yet today she was sticking up for me, not her husband.**

**"She is right," Hera said. "Let me, Demeter, Hades and, of course, Persephone decide."**

**Reluctantly everyone else left the dining room. Hera turned to me. "It's your desicion, love."**

**I was speechless. I could never choose. Never.**

**I loved them both.**


End file.
